Bringing Her To Our Home
by CSCreations
Summary: Killian and Emma welcome their baby to their home.
1. Bringing Her To Our Home

And he was there watching his true loves for the first time together. Watching his wife, his lovely Emma feeding for the first time their daughter. It had been 2 hours since she came to the world, but 9 months since he had loved her. He had felt like this before, only one time as a Captain. It was the time when the sun was hiding behind the mountain but with time, he was showing up in front of his ship. Warmth, light and love. These were in his heart right now. Then, and as he was still in awe he went closer to his "family". Family, how could a pirate like him deserve this? Later, Emma had finished feeding their daughter with great success, but she was very tired. She could really use some coffee now, and her husband was there to offer her that.

"Thank you, my love" She said and drank her coffee careful not to wake her baby who was curled up with a tiny blanket in her arms.

"It's been quite a day for both of you. You should rest. I will take care of her" He said smiling at his daughter. Emma passed her carefully to his arms.

"My beautiful lass" He said, caressing the small blond crown of her head.

"We will see you soon, love. Get some rest" He said as Emma kissed her loved ones goodbye. Doctor Whale came into the room.

"Don't worry, Captain I will take some tests from Emma and your baby, to make sure everything is completely okay. Go to the first room at your left. He said. Killian smiled and then left to find the room.

"2.500 kilos, small but completely healthy. You have a gorgeous daughter, Captain" The nurse said. Killian smiled feeling proud of his lass.

"And from what I see from the diagnosis from Doctor Whale everything is fine with her mother too. You can see her now" The nurse said. Killian entered the room. Emma had changed her birth-clothes now and he could swear that her smile could lighten up even the hall.

"Hello, you two. Whale told me that everything is fine and that we are able to take her home now" Emma said taking her baby's little basket in her arms. The little blanket was pink with small anchors decorated on it. Inside the basket, there was a small romper, a baby outfit like Emma used to say with the princesses of Disney on it. This outfit appeared to be huge for their baby, but she looked cute though. Before giving birth, Emma had told Killian to bring her a pair of jeans and a sweater along with the baby's objects, to change. Thus, they were ready to leave, David had brought Emma's car and then he left straight to buy new presents for his newest granddaughter. Everyone was so happy with the new addition to the Charming's family. Emma safely placed her baby in her little basket and protectively wrapped the blanket around her, a name was written on it. Hope. The name was so important for them and for that they had a good pick of the name. They gave her the name of "Hope" to honor their love. To honor it, because it had never lost hope within the difficulties and the separations, the otherwise it had become stronger.

They left the hospital after saying goodbye to Doctor Whale and thanking him for delivering their baby. The yellow bug was waiting for them outside.

"Killian, who is going to drive if I am holding Hope,?" She said when she opened the door of the bug.

"I will, don't worry" Killian said and Emma opened widely her eyes.

"Killian, like seriously you don't know how to drive" Emma giggled.

"I steer a ship, Swan. Surely, I can drive that contraption of yours" Killian said and entered the car. Killian began to turn on the bug. Emma closed her eyes, afraid of what will happen next. She knew Killian's driving skills before, and believe me it was something to be really afraid of. Emma had tried to teach him in the summer when he was officially a deputy in their sheriff station. He had crushed into 3 garbage bins. She couldn't believe that in that moment… he was actually driving. She opened her eyes, realizing the truth, Killian was really a talent.

"Killian, you are driving but how?" Emma said whispering careful not to wake Hope. Killian smiled. He was beautiful when he was smiling especially when the smile was accompanied with his pair of black sunglasses.

"Your father taught me, when you were bedridden" He said.

"Well, you are really good at it" She said as they were approaching their home.

"Welcome home, Hope" Emma said with a childish voice as Hope was opening her beautiful blue eyes. Once they parked, Killian pulled out the key from his jacket pocket to open their home.

"Close your eyes, love" Killian said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Just close them. He said and opened the door to their new home.

"Open them, my love" He said. When Emma opened her eyes she couldn't recognize their home. It had been transformed. The carpets were filled with new toys and baby things and above the fireplace a small banner was hanged that was saying "Welcome home mummy and baby". Suddenly Emma eyes watered.

"Killian did you do all these things?" Emma said.

"Aye, with a bit of help from your parents" Killian answered. Emma pressed a kiss on his lips.

"You are amazing, we love you" Emma said crying.

"Just wait until you go upstairs, I made her room a bit more pirately" He said as they were climbing the and Killian entered their daughter's room. It was all pink and that, it also had the things Emma had made for her, but something was different. Killian had drawn just above her nursery a ship and a beanstalk. Finally, together they placed their baby girl in the nursery both staring her in awe and love.

"Killian, I can't believe that she is here" She said holding his hand as a tear fell from her chick.

"Aye, she is finally here, the product of our true love" He said and kissed the baby's little hand. Emma suddenly started laughing between her tears.

"What is it, love? Are you mocking me?" He said and raised his eyebrow.

"No, it's just I couldn't even imagine Captain Hook as a father" Emma said.

"Neither would I, 200 years ago. I was free at seas, thinking only for myself" He said.

"Do you miss that life?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, but if I was at seas now I would miss you two like hell. This is my home now. You and Hope" Killian said and kissed her lips softly.

While at Granny's a big celebration was to be organized in the afternoon.

 **End of chapter 1. Tell me what you think to continue.**


	2. I Married A Fairytale

The first night was weirdly peaceful. Who would have guested? Hope was a calm and silent baby after all. That actually helped Emma and Killian a lot, because they would rest but despite that Emma was coming frequently to check her at night. She was staring her for a couple of minutes. She was gorgeous just like her, Killian used to say. When Emma's and Hope's eyes met, Emma was enchanted by her daughter's little blue eyes. They were Killian's eyes. A thing she had inherited from him and Emma just wished she had inherited his good heart too. She kissed her little bulging baby chick, multiple times since they had taken her home. Finally, she turned off the lights of her room.

"Goodnight, my duckling. Welcome to our hooked family" She said gently and left.

The next day, a big party was to be organized in Storybrook, to celebrate the new addition to the society of the town. Emma dressed Hope into a new blue dress. She looked so cute. Emma was wearing the dress which she wore at their first date with Killian. It was perfect on her. At last, she was ready to go.

"Ready, my love?" Killian sad and he opened the door to leave.

"Almost" Emma said and put Hope in her little basket to carry her.

"Ready, Mr. Jones" She said and gave him a sweet kiss before leaving.

At Granny's everybody was gathered. All their friends and family was there. The charmings had taken care of everything as they wanted their granddaughter to have everything. Suddenly, Emma and Killian entered Granny's. Everyone cheered up and clapped. They smiled. Emma hugged her parents along with Hope.

"Welcome to our family, Hope. Oh, Emma can I hold her?" Snow said

"Of course, mum" Emma said and passed Hope to her mother's arms.

"Congratulations, Captain" Charming said to Killian.

"Thank you, mate. Thank you for all the celebration you made for my lass" He said and smiled.

"You know, Hook, I never would I think that this might happen someday. I hated you and I didn't want you near Emma but now…" Charming said but Killian gently interrupted him.

"Now we are a family and thanking for giving me that" He said and Charming hit him in the back. Later, Killian stood up and took his glass of beer in to his hand.

"Thank you everyone, for coming today. We may had been separated by curses, we may had fake identities in a fake town, we may had fought villains courageously but for at least for now, we get to enjoy ourselves" He said and everyone clapped for a minute, It was the best hero speech a formal villain could make.

"And thank you for coming to celebrate the new addition to our big family. And for that it is my great pleasure to introduce you to my lass, Hope" Killian said and held Hope in his arms. Then they clapped again and Emma and Killian smiled at each other. The party was great. Everyone wanted to hold Hope and tell their best wishes for her to Emma and Killian. When the half of the people left Granny's, Charming left for a minute from the table where he sat with the rest of the family, and brought something. It was a small ballerina doll, Hope's first toy.

"And that is for my granddaughter" He said and showed the ballerina to Hope.

"Dad, thank you but she is only 1 day old, she will take some time before she will actually play with a toy" Emma said smiling at her father.

"It doesn't matter, thank you, Dave" Killian said smiling.

"Pleasure, my son…" He said and Killian raised his eyebrow.

"… In law" He finished his sentence. Later, the charmings wanted to take Hope home for a bit, to spend some time with their baby granddaughter and to show her the rest of her presents while Emma and Killian were left alone in Granny's.

"Killian, why you wanted us alone?" Emma asked.

"What do you mean, Swan?" He said innocently.

"Do you expect me to believe all that? Hope went to my parents and I saw you when you were closing your eyes to Granny by the end of the party" Emma said and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You best me, Swan. Again" He said and suddenly opened the lights and what was revealed was a series of lighting candles, perfect for a romantic atmosphere.

His next movement was to turn on the CD player Granny had on the counter. Ed Sheeran's Perfect was on track. Killian wrapped his arms around Emma.

 _I found a love, that can do anything I know, to carry love, to carry children of our own…_

 _And we still kiss when we were so in love, fighting against all odds, baby we'll be alright…_

 _Darling, just hold my hand… Darling you look perfect tonight_

Their noses met and suddenly Killian's eyes seemed bluer to her.

"I love you. So much" Killian said.

"And I love you too, my pirate. So much" Emma said as tears fell from her chick.

"Thank you for giving me everything. I married a true fairytale" She said and kissed him passionately. Suddenly, they felt someone entering the room.

"Mom, Killian can we go home? I am staring to get really sleepy and we must take my sister back from grandpa's" Henry said. Emma and Killian hugged him. Killian took their coats and **together** , they left Granny's.


End file.
